A Simple Maiden
by LothirielSaerwen
Summary: Belle is just an average Jane, right? Or Will some new found information from her friends since diapers changer her world forever? As always, "T" to be safe... ON PERMANENT HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

BAHAHAHAHA! No I do not own anything by J.R.R. Tolkien… Dang.

**Simple Maiden**

'**Myself? Or You?'**

Chapter One.

Up the escalator? Or down? Give the beggar my change? Or ignore him completely? Get a Caramel Mocha Frappe? Or buy the Hot Chocolate?

Simple things, right? WRONG.

Decision is quite possible one of my weakest traits. It is something that will forever more haunt my life, from the first time I was able to actually choose what kind of food I ate first to the day that my breathing ceases. I have not really been able to make simple every day choices. I mean the big "Duh" choices are easier. Like do drugs and drop out? Or stay in school and try to make it into a college after high school? Those, were simple choices thank you very much.

Oh yes, that's right, I suppose I should introduce myself? Yes? Then again… I COULD just not tell my story, and you'd shut the book never to open it again(or better, you could give it back to the store in which you bought it). Yet… Where do stories go when you don't read them?

My name is Belle Angela Roseleigh. I have two middle names, and no last name. My Mom didn't know who my father was, and she hated her maiden name, therefore I wasn't good enough to receive a last name. But enough about my name. This is the story of some of my hardships, my indecisiveness, and what ever else that might come along.


	2. Chapter 2

BAHAHAHAHA! No I do not own anything by J.R.R. Tolkien… Dang.

**Simple Maiden**

**When All Is Said and Done,**

**Your Not the Only One.**

Chapter Two.

I was just walking. That's all I was doing. And the sky just decided to rain all over my wonderful walk. _One day I'm going to get you back sky, you just wait…_ I had to choose where I was going to hide out until the rain either turned to a drizzle, or ceased. I had two options. The quaint book store and café or the large and crowded restaurant..

Why?

I sat there getting soaked, trying to figure out which would be better to sit in and wait at. I ran to the book store, and walked in. I didn't know why, but everyone always stared at me like I was some kind of beast getting ready to eat them. I walked up to the counter and looked at the menu neatly hanging above the cashier. So. Many. Drinks. Bah!

"I'll take a mint mocha for here please." The cashier just looked at me and typed it up. I gave him the money due, and took my receipt. Then I waited.

There's so many things you can think about in the time it takes to get a drink. Like why is it that women always have to take the middle stall in a rest room if there's three stalls. Or why that man over there is staring at me.

Huh?

I looked away and grabbed my mint mocha and took my seat at the farthest booth away from him. _Creepy guy in the corner. LOOK ELSEWHERE!_

I took a sip of my drink and pulled out my laptop. I love my laptop. It surely wasn't the top of the line model. But it was easy to use, and small (which meant easy carrying!). I started to type away on a report that was due tomorrow for my college literary class. I don't remember what I had originally planned on typing but the report had turned into an internal battle. I was supposed to have 10 pages. I had written so far 124 pages. I couldn't help it though. If I was given something I could keep going on and on about I would use it to my advantage. I was starting to loose my steam on my essay, and finished it with a simple "And that concludes my reasons on why people are ignorant to their own health, safety, children starving/abuse, global warming, and animal abuse."

I started to read over on my report. As usual I had no spelling errors, but I changed some of the sentences, or moved them. I glanced around and took another sip of my mint mocha. The man was still in the corner. He looked rather nervous now. And he kept fidgeting. _Weird guy, you need some serious help. Not that I should be the one talking…_

I looked back and plugged in my thumb drive, so if something happened (I had a hunch, ok?), I wouldn't loose it. The downloading proceeded and I decided to check the internet. I checked prison breakouts, there were none today or recently. So the guy hadn't escaped or anything. So next to check was the local funny homes. But I got an email, from my mother.

No I don't hate her, she's just so… ANNOYING. And needy. She never lets me rest when she knows I'm not at my apartment. I checked the email, but it was blank. Which is rather odd considering she usually gives me a six page letter on letting her know everything hats going on in my life. I know not to panic though. Her computer has some pretty bad viruses so it's always doing something it's not supposed to. Stupid computer.

----------

Over the course of the next two weeks my final exams for this trimester took place. My mom hadn't been calling me. I've been getting mail with these weird symbol things. I suspect them to be some kind of ancient symbols, and words. Perhaps Aztec? Or maybe Some lost civilization's language from the beginning of time? _I must find out.. _Although some of the letters were blank.But, the weirdest thing of all is that the man from the bookstore café was everywhere I went. I really must find out his name and place a restraining order on his ass.

Everywhere I went, he was there. Save for the ladies restrooms and my apartment. But I've seen him around the complex quite often now. No one knows who he is, his story, or where he came from. He just kind of appeared one day. This is so frustrating. I must see my mom and ask her if she knows anything yet. She usually gets the gossip first. I wonder how she knows everything? Well. No I don't wonder that. Some things are better left untold.

As I rounded the corner to my moms old house, I slowed my pace. Yes I was walking. Er. Running, because I don't believe in using my car, unless I'm going someplace farther than a couple miles. Any who, I realized that the whole neighborhood was much more quiet than usual. It was like every home was… Dead. And considering that my mom 's block was noted in the paper as the loud, party neighborhood 3 years in a row, this was a weary site.

As I walked up the driveway to the front door, my heart was fluttering. I didn't know what was going on. The silence with killing me. All the lights were off, no T.V. blaring some foot ball game. Just silence. I knocked on the door. No answer. I hesitated before walking in.

I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary while walking through the house. Everything was clean and in order. I walked to the only room I hadn't checked. The kitchen. I was on edge as I walked in. I walked around the island counter, and there was my mother, lying on the ground. I was like she was asleep. But she wasn't breathing. I sat down and tried to figure out what was going on as I dialed the police. She was lying there. Dead. No blood. Nothing near her that could potentially of killed her.

"Police Department. Hello? Hello?… Hellooo?" The voice on the line said.

" I b-bjd-…" I stuttered "I think my moms been poisoned. She. She's dead…."

"Alright" said the voice. "Were on our way, just give us the address, and keep yourself together ma'am."

While sitting there I tried to contemplate further. Did we have enemies? No. Yes? There was that one guy mom dated… they had that horrible break up because.. I don't know. I can't remember…

As the police were questioning me, I took a good look at each person that walked into the house. As to remember their faces for future reference, just incase any of them seemed suspicious. As I answered no to most of the questions, I glanced over my shoulder to see that man standing next to her body! I excused myself from the questioning, and quickly stepped over to him. He looked at me and smirked, as one of the police women grabbed my arm to resume questioning.

----------

It's been nearly a month since I saw that guy. Since I found my mom, dead. Since the trimester was over, I had a three and a half week break. I've only left the apartment once, to get my monthly food, and some other items. The letters stopped coming. Some people were moving away. It was gradual at first, but more moved. The streets were becoming more barren. I couldn't find any mythological/religious event that would bring so many people to leave at once.

I walked out my door to get my mail for the second time in 3 weeks. The old lady that was my land lord swore from the day she bought her complexes she'd never move, and she's kept to it. My land lord was a plump, white haired lady(whom I believe was on the verge of becoming completely insane). She has the grandest smile though.

As I walked down the stairs I could here her humming a Summery tune to herself.

"oh deary? How are you today? Hmm? Good I hope! Oh! You have some new mail deary, I'll get it right away." She said. I patiently waited. She looked though some drawers, and handed them over. I gave her a smile and headed back to my apartment. I looked at the letter. It was a red envelope. I quickened my pace up the stairs, the letter looked exactly like the ones I got before…

I reached my apartment and quickly locked it. I collapsed on the couch, hands shaking I opened it. I don't know what I was expecting though. All the other recent letters were blank, so this one should be as well? Right?

**No. **

There WAS writing. Well. Two lines;

You may have thought yourself alone…

But your rather quite the opposite.


	3. Chapter 3

BAHAHAHAHA! No I do not own anything by J.R.R. Tolkien… Dang.

**Simple Maiden**

**Far From Home? **

**Or Maybe a Bit Closer.**

Chapter Three.

I didn't mean to freak out as much as I did. It's almost as though I didn't make the decision at all. I grabbed my backpack and packed as much as I could inside of it, and left. The letter I kept with me. I didn't quite get it. But it scared me just the same. I know that I am alone. My mother _was_ my last living relative. I think. Since I didn't know who my father was… I couldn't be exactly sure if I technically was bloodline alone. I'm not alone in being the last human on earth.

It just doesn't make any sense. I mean there have been strange disappearances where whole blocks of people are moving. My mother dies. Those letters. And that _man. _None of the things fit together, the puzzle is missing most of the pieces.

I checked into a hotel in a town some 70 miles from my hometown. And it's raining. Which I should have learned to expect by now, I mean come on! I live in the North West for Pete's sake! Any who, the hotel wasn't exactly the greatest hideout, but it would have to suffice for at least one night. I hope.

----------

I was swimming my third lap around the pool when there was screaming coming from one of the uppermost floors of the hotel. I quickly hopped out and pulled a robe on over my swim suit, and jogged up to my room.

The whole floor I was staying on had been raided. Families we're standing outside of their rooms clueless as to what to do. Nothing seemed to be missing, but everything was strewn about. As though someone was looking for something. Something exceedingly important. Maybe this something was a missing piece of my puzzle? Then again… Maybe it isn't. Maybe this is all a dream and I've yet to wake up. No. I'm not asleep. This is all someone's sick idea of fun. I hate people so freaking much. Human's are just another name for filthy murderer.

Everyone at the hotel pitched in and helped clean up the mess. Oh and I tell you what, that was one fantastic time. Especially since there was this little girl who kept screaming every time someone made a sound a half a decibel louder than the rest of the rooms. It was a few hours before we had everything straightened up. Except a few stray and unclaimed items that appeared over the raid: some fabric, a hypodermic needle, and half of a key (it was broken in half and made of wood…).

I went back to the room I'd stayed in and sat down on the couch. Reporters had started to show up and were being quite bothersome. I was still trying to work things over in my mind. What had they been after? What purpose did the hypodermic needle have? Whose clothes had torn? What did the half key go too? I pulled out my laptop and typed up everything that's happened since the day of that man staring at me. I wonder what will come of all this. Will I die? Will the world's inhabitance turn on one another? Devouring everything until Earth become utter nothingness? So many things were bouncing around in my head that I hardly noticed I'd fallen asleep.

----------

The next morning I woke up and freaked out. Where am I? Oh no. I'm sill at that hotel, aren't I. I'm stupid. I hopped off the couch and got ready for the day. After my shower I went out to a sporting goods store, and picked up a couple of hand guns and 6 boxes of ammo. I mean since I have no idea what's happening, I might as well be prepared. I picked up a couple dozen health and energy bars, and 3 gallons of water.

When I got back to the Hotel cops had already started sniffing round, and interrogating families. I snuck up to my room and repacked everything, but as I was leaving I noticed another one of the letters on the coffee table. There was something hand written on it:

_Run. Hide. Disguise._

It was exactly what I was going to do. Yet. Should I do it now? Since one of the…. Things? Yes I shall call them Things. Since one of the things had told me to, should I run, and hideout somewhere, but change my appearance first? Or should I stay put for a couple of days and then leave…?

I sat in my car. My hands firmly on the wheel. I hadn't left yet, but I didn't want to stay. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. There was no place for me to go, no where to hide really. And if I stayed here while the thing knows where I am? Oh Benjamin, you'd no what to do. BENJAMIN! I turn the key and sped off down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

BAHAHAHAHA! No I do not own anything by J.R.R. Tolkien… Dang.

**Simple Maiden**

**But Benjamin!**

Chapter Four.

I have no clue why I didn't think of Benj before. He's been my best friend since diapers, him and Ivan. Oh Benj will surly know what to do. I pulled up to his house, at three thirty in the morning. I knew they'd be awake, they barely ever slept due to a rare sleeping condition, and being twins they both have it.

I knocked on the door, nearly shaking with anticipation. They had to help me, no one else could. I heard a cough behind the door before it opened slowly. "BENJ!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms. "BELLE! Oh lovely, how are you? What's with not calling love?" Did I mention that the twins had thick Irish accents, even though the last ancestors or theirs to actually live in Ireland was their great-great-great-great grandparents. They never lost their prideful voices. "I'm. I'm… Well I'll tell you everything in just a bit, but could you help me get my belongings in the car? Please?". Benjamin nodded with a big smile. I knew I could count on him. I gave him one last hug before we headed to my car.

We put all my stuff in their space room, and sat on the bed laughing. He could always bring the best out in anyone, no matter the problems laid before them. "So really, what's been going on in your life for the past uh, year and 4 months, three days and 2 hours..?" He muttered the last part to himself, thinking I couldn't hear. "Well. My moms died." "OH, oh, hun!" He embraced me tightly. I smiled "I'm fine Benj, really! You can stop trying to kill me via hug!" "I'm sorry. I really am. Things'll get better" He looked at me with a cooked smile, waiting to hear anything else that may come his way. And it came. I told him everything.

----------

Benjamin was pacing back and forth. Every once in a while he'd pause, turn to me, then start to say something. He didn't though. _BANG! _The front door slammed shut, and I could hear Ivan's heavy steps up the stairs. "YOU'RE AN ELF!" Ivan shouted with the biggest grin. Benj put him in a headlock "_I was just goin' to tell her you fool!"_ "What? I'm a. What?" I stuttered out. "An elf my dear, well a she elf" Ivan repeated. "I can't be. There's no such thing, Ivan. Benjamin, what's going on?". Benj heaved out a sigh. "It's true, that's what I was going to tell you before my knuckle headed brother spat it out. All of us are elfin. We've been sent _here_ to save our lands. But someone's found out where we are and is already planning on crashing our party." I stared "Bu-" "NO Belle. No interruptions, no questions, NO BUTS." I nodded, and mentally prepped myself for what Benj was about to dish out.

"Our world was being destroyed when we, Ivan and I, were born. We were shipped off to this mortal realm and given to a foster family. The same happened to you. We found out what was going on through a message we weren't supposed to see. Our world was a most beautiful one, before great dark elves came to be. No one thought they could upset the balance so much that our world was to come crashing down. Upon getting no credit, the Lord of all dark Elves and dark things declared all good shall be slaughtered. He sent three massive armies to clear the world of all good. Our Elfin kingdoms joined together to stop the armies. But we weren't strong enough, so they sent their last hopes, US, to the mortal realm until we were of age and could lead out people in the greatest battle of out world, an Immortal Realm." Benj paused for a bit and sat down next to me. "When we were 15 a group of men found a lost letter from our realm, and figured out how to get into our world, but didn't succeed until 3 months ago. Your foster mom was half elf, and all the men needed to get to our realm was but 3 drops of elves blood, or 6 of a Half elf. So they opened a portal to our world and dark elves broke through, ready to come destroy us. The only way we can save ourselves, and The Immortal Realm is to get through that portal. And" He looked at Ivan then me "It is time."

I still had questions, and things I didn't know if they knew too. But we were too frantically packing things into their bug truck that I just casually through my thoughts aside, when Ivan popped up around a corner. "HEY LOVE!" I play punched him in the shoulder. "Um Ivan?" I started. "Um Yes?" he replied mimickingly. "Well that guy from the café do you think he has something to do with the portal opening?" He shrugged "Well, that guy is all the more reason to leave though, isn't he? I mean stalking my Belle. The guy must be a little insane". I mouthed an 'O" at him and took my backpack to the truck. We just needed to grab some extra clothes incase it gets cold where we're going, and some snacks and camping supplies. Tud-d-d-d-dd-d! Gun shots were fired in the distance. I looked at Benj, who picked me up and put me in the middle seat of the truck. "IVAN! GET OUT HERE NOW!" He yelled seconds before Ivan came charging out of their home. He opened the passenger side door the same time Benj opened the drivers side door. And off we left. I was scared, but not as scared as when I started this… Alone.

----------

We drove for the next couple of days, only stopping for food and gas. Each of us took an 8 hour shifts amongst ourselves. Benj, me, Ivan. Benj, me, Ivan. Repeated over and over. This was by far the longest amount of driving I've ever done. It was my shift, I had just woken up Ivan because he had the next shift. Then we'd eat breakfast. I glanced at Benj's sleeping form in the back seat. He always had been the more adorable sleeper of the two. "How-" Ivan yawned "Much longer? And What time is it?.." I smiled to myself. "It's one thirty in the morning, 30 minutes before your shift kiddo." He stretched. "How about you have a rest? You look really tired Belle" "Really Ivan? That'd be just grand." I pulled over and Unbuckled. He did likewise, and got out. I scotched over to the passenger's side and pulled a blanket out from underneath Benj. He stirred, but didn't wake. The driver's side door. "Y'know, you _could_ lay down by Benj. Because I am going to turn down the heat, and you get cold pretty easily." Ivan said with a nudge. Ivan's known I had a crush on Benj since I was little, but I've never actually had the guts to tell him. I still don't know how Ivan knew. I nervously glanced at him, then Benj and back. "Go on, get to the back seat with you!".

I clambered over the seat and next to Benj. I laid down and kept a distanced between us. I didn't know if he'd like waking up with someone right there. I sighed and Ivan sped the truck up, causing me to bump back into Benj. Whom in turn woke up. "'Lo love." He said and pulled me close "Ya always been my favorite teddy." He drifted back to sleep. I struggled to fight the oncoming giggle fit. I heard Ivan snicker in the front seat. I looked over at Benj who now was holding onto me tightly, and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of one of the doors shutting. Quite loudly mind you. I opened one eye, then closed it. Then I opened both. Benj was just outside the passenger side door. Ivan was gone. I stretched and looked at the couple of blankets that were piled on top of me. It must have been a cold drive? Or maybe Ivan was insane and wanted it to be really cold? Either way, the air was pretty cold. I pushed off the blankets and grabbed a thick fleecy one to wrap around myself, as I climbed over the front seat. I knocked on the window, and Benj opened the door. "Mornin' love. Ivan's gone into town to fetch us all a bite to eat. We drove much longer than anticipated. The past few.. A lot of towns were really rather suspicious looking." I looked at him with a puzzled expression "How?" "They. Well. We had a feeling that they were bad ok?" He stated then stuck his tongue out at me. I couldn't help but smile. He was always a little kid a heart. I knew I could trust him in this.. Dire situation. We waited around for Ivan to return with food.

About a half an hour later He strolled down the street carrying massive, bulging sacks in his arms. I was really a sight to see. "We won't have to stop for food for the rest of the day!" He shouted from the distance. By then Benj and I were doubled over and laughing at the sight. I don't know how he stacked the sacks in his arms, but we had enough food to last a week! I think he may have had too much practice when we worked at the grocery center.


	5. Chapter 5

**BAHAHAHAHA! No I do not own anything by J.R.R. Tolkien… Dang.**

_This chapter is sadly just a happy little filler, sorry! :P_

**Simple Maiden**

**Flirk-un-durken!**

Chapter Five.

We had only stopped twice since we had robbed the town of probably all its better tasting fast food. I now felt kind of like we were being watched. I also kept getting the chills. The boys wouldn't let me drive. There are so many other things I could list here to show you how bored I am of being in a car all day. Like the fact they wouldn't let me choose music. Or that the air conditioning was lovingly broken. Ivan kicked it about a month before the whole ordeal happened. Quite the genius. The "nightshift" would soon start, and it was Ivan's turn. I knew he wasn't going to let me drive, and I don't want to sleep. So I pondered, then drifted into a dream…

I was walking through a forest. Each step I took was more of a glide than a step. The scenery was magnificent, like out of a fairytale from long ago. The trees were so large, some wider than a semi truck, and I couldn't see the tips of most of them. So ancient this place is. So old. And quiet. A silence sounded in my ears. Then I heard a rustle behind me. The whole scenery changed. There were _things _killing each other. I carefully stepped closer to the scene. There were elves, and men, and goblin like creatures. All dying, all killing. So much death. The scene changed again and shown 3 paths ahead of me. One looked like the park back home. One was barely a path, like a mountain trail. The last was tidy, and lain with all kinds of beautiful flowers. Then the scene was lost and utter darkness took me over, and a pain consumed my chest.

I woke up to the squeal brakes. The belt over my chest was locked so tight I couldn't breath. We went over the side of the road and rolled down the hill. Gun shots echoed so closely. The truck stopped on the side. I was shaking. Ivan's nose was broken badly and it looked like Benj had twisted his arm a bit. We all looked at each other and scrambled out, grabbing what we could before running for our lives.

----------

It wasn't too long before we lost them. They were surprisingly slow. Or were we fast? Who knows. "We're probably a two days walk to where we're supposed to meet some others, like us. Then we'll head off to our homeland… Hopefully" Ivan said. I looked at him. "How will we know they're not… bad or something?" "We'll just know, love." Benj stated with a grin. I don't understand how he could be happy, especially after running as much as we just did. But obviously he was.

We walked for what felt like ages before Benj decided we'd camp out. We all sat down and looked through what we grabbed. I had my backpack, which was basically a purse, only MUCH bigger. And it had 2 extra pairs of clothes, a blanket, and my laptop. Benj, being the survival man had somehow grabbed the two packs full of camping gear instead of his stuff. Ivan… Oh Ivan, he had food, more than we needed mind you. So we set to make a camp, but we didn't bother to make a fire. We didn't need any un wanted folk again. But we managed to get the food high up in a tree and safely wrapped for the night. Then we all retired.

It was a tight fit in the one tent. The boys made sure I had enough personal space, which left them with little room. At least it was warm. I mean, did I mention that it had started snowing? Well, it sadly had. Which meant tomorrow's trek would suck really bad. The sound of Ivan's snores filled my ears, and well I giggled. "Listen to it" Benj whispered "Sometimes he says some pretty funny things when he snores." We waited as the snores got really quiet, then kind of loud. In this middle of the night, Ivan babbled, and talked nonsense. "I won't forget this" I said as I rolled over and faced Benj. He smiled "I figured you wouldn't, Ivan has staerted doing a lot of weird stuff. But this makes top ten!" I half snorted half laughed. The last word I remembered hearing came as a low pitched wheeze out of Ivan's mouth, "Flirk-un-Durken!"


	6. Chapter 6

**BAHAHAHAHA! No I do not own anything by J.R.R. Tolkien… Dang.**

**Simple Maiden**

**A Wide Road, For starving chickens!**

**(and never felt feelings)**

Chapter Six.

Four hours ago we cleaned up camp and left. Two hours ago Ivan thought it would be funny to tell "Why Did The Chicken Cross The Road?" jokes. Not twenty minutes later was I done hearing about chickens.

"Hey Belle, why did the chicken cross the road?" "Because I'm going to stab Ivan in the throat if he doesn't shut up!" I retorted. I swear he has the mind of a two year old, especially now that he was making faces and trying not to grin in satisfactory for winning.

Benj happened to be better at ignoring Ivan, but that's because they're the closest kind of brothers, twins and best friends. I didn't have any siblings. I think. I might have a sibling in the Immortal Realm, but until I arrive I won't know. The twins don't know how lucky they really are, to have someone to ALWAYS rely on, that gets the stuff you do. Just everything. Yes I'm quite jealous, but at least I can admit it. Ivan man-giggled "Why did th-" "SH! Ivan quiet, something is drawing near!" Benj whispered, then he grabbed my by the shoulders and hid me behind him. The crunch of a leaf directed me to the right. The branches of the willow moved aside, revealing a very, very, very tall man. He was quite slender as well. Behind this man was a few others. He bowed, and his 'followers' did as well. We three looked at each other then bowed back. The man smiled greatly and spoke " Lords Benjamin, Ivan, and Lady Belle I presume? Sorry we are meeting up so early, we heard you were being tracked… by men." Ivan nodded vigorously. Benj looked puzzled. "How did you find us, milord?" The man smiled. "Your brother smells of many food products that are easily detectable when your not of this realm." I giggled. Ivan always smelled like food. Poor easily traceable boy.

We all agreed to head off toward the portal, and we would probably walk through the night tonight so we may have a chance to beat anyone after us and/or after the portal. Most of the walk was silent, except Benj an the man -whose name is Haldir- conversing quietly. I looked ahead, we had so long to tread in so little time. It's not fair what happens in this world. Man is stupid, ignorant, and greedy. No wonder I barely had dates. I really should stop complaining though there ARE good people, they're just getting quite scarce these days. Oh well, I'll be off this planet and in some far of world soon enough, won't I? Yes. I do hope so.

Ivan stabbed me in the side with some stick he had picked up a few seconds ago. I glared at him. But heaven forbid he even looks remotely hurt, or use the puppy dogs eyes. I'm such a pitiful sucker. Oh jeez there he goes. LOOK AWAY!

I quickened my pace and walked up to Benj and Haldir. "And that's how I learned to speak French" I Heard Benj finish proudly. Haldir looked pretty impressed by Benj's story. I don't recall him learning much French though.. I shook my head. "How many hours until we reach the.. Portal?" I asked Haldir. "Only about 36, my Lady." "Oh." 36 HOURS? ARE THEY TYING TO KILL ME? SERIOUSLY THIS IS SOME KIND OF CRUEL MADNESS?!

"Does this surprise you, love?" Benj asked before he wrapped an arm around me. I shrugged. "Excuse me, but are you too.. Uh. Together?" Haldir asked. Benj and I looked at each other embaressment and surprise shown on both of our faces. We murmured our 'no' and Benj decided to talk about how if they would have had time, Haldir would have seen many wonders and such. I just dazed off and slowed my pace back down to Ivan's.

----------

We had walked for 10 hours with out stopping, eating along the way, barely conversing, and keeping up our guard. A few minutes ago, Benj thought it was necessary to carry his little 'damsel in distress'. The jerk. I huffed for the umpteenth time. Which in turn made Ivan laugh hardily. Double jerk. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed in defeat. No matter how I reacted Benj won't put me down until I'm rested enough. I know it. He can be pretty stubborn sometimes. It was late afternoon, almost night now and the critters were starting to stir and prep for hunting and what not. This also meant we were to be at our most alert. Haldir said now is when the enemy likes to draw closest and attack willingly. An owl hooted in the not so far distance. We were walking though thick pine forests, and there was a subtle crunch every time someone planted there foot. I could smell a piece of cheese that Ivan had decided to eat. It's like he never stops eating.

I giggled at my thought, and I was caught short. There was a loud growl from my left and something tackled Benj tacking me with it. There was screaming, and yelling the scent of blood. The pounding of my heart. Metal to metal. "Oh hoo hoo. And who might this pretty little lass come from? The man smile manically and lunged toward me. I dodged out of the way and kicked him he fel to the ground with a thud. "Tsk, that wasn't very nice or lady like." He drew a sword and made a stab toward my arm. I couldn't move fast enough, and he cut through a thin layer of flesh. I screamed as another man knocked me unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

BAHAHAHAHA! No I do not own anything by J.R.R. Tolkien… Dang.

Here is my very special thank you to my first reviewer, RiverOtter1...

OMFG THANK YOU SO MUCH CHICKA!

My brother thanks you too by the way. He told me my stories were good, but I never believed him.

**Nolan: LOTH! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!**

**Lothiriel: WHAT? Why?!**

**Nolan: Lookies!**

**Loth: OMG NO WAY! *does awesome happy dance* MOOOOVE NOLE! I GOTTA REPLY!**

Yes I really did dance! hahahah enjoy chapter 7, everybody!

**Simple Maiden**

**AMBUSH!**

Chapter Seven.

Another good knock to my head woke me up. I remembered what happened and I took in my surroundings. I was in a box-like object. There were some holes that I could see out of if I got close enough, but it was so bumpy I daren't try that. I heard some grunts and hushed talk outside of the crude mobilization device. I started to think of how stupid and totally girly I was since I didn't evade capture. Total 'damsel in distress', Belle! Good job.

Some twenty minutes later we stopped. They dropped me to the ground. Boy was I going to be sore after this trip. There was some shouts that I could barely make out "Here!…Now!!… TIME IS OF THE ESSENCE!.. GET MOVING!… No keep her in there for the trip! WE MUST GO NOW!" I was picked up again and now I could hear a low humming sound as I moved closer to something. Now I would dare to look through the small holes. I scooted up and to my amazement there was a large monument that held a disk that was spinning. It started to spurt sparks everywhere, then it exploded and an array of colors consumed the disk. I was at the portal… THERE GOING TOWARD THE PORTAL. I don't know what to do. I'm shaking, sweating. So nervous, my breathings become shallow. What can I do? I started to kick the box. It barely moved. The porthole was now only feet away. I closed my eyes and decided to prepare myself for what ever would happen in there, and beyond.

Everything starting shaking, and spinning. I felt like I was going to throw up. I started spinning faster, and faster, and faster. My insides were turning, vomit reached the back of my throat. The spinning stopped. I dropped to the other side of the box, then it lurched forward and landed, skidding.

The box halted and I heard yells and frightened screams. "AMBUSH!". The sound of metal on metal was everywhere, something hit the box, sending it rolling down what I presumed a hill. The battle got a little bit quieter where I had rolled to, and son ceased. I started kicked and hitting the holy heck out of my box prison. I knew I was gathering attention because I could hear hoof steps of a heavy horse. Or something I didn't want to hear. The thing kicked the box and I yelped. "They boxed up a women! MY LORD COME QUICKLY! I NEED AID!" the what I hoped was a man started prying off the box lid, and then with help got it off completely.

I was blinded by light. And embarrassed of my tear stand cheeks. They smiled at me and helped me out. I quietly thanked them and got a good hard look at the both of them. One wore a helmet adorned with horses, the other no helmet. So a lord and warrior too? The lord had shoulder length blonde hair and a hard but friendly gaze. The other looked worn and bored.

"They did not hurt you, did they Milady?" The Lord asked. I shook my head no. "Well, that is good. Please, come with us. We ride north until we are called home by the King, my uncle. We cannot just leave you here alone." I bit my lip. "I have no other choice. I'm Belle by the way." The Lord smiled "I know who you are, and I know you were kidnapped as well. I promise no harm shall come your way as long as you're with me. My name is Eomer."

He gave me his arm and I accepted. He seemed kind enough. He whistled and a beautiful horse appeared. He picked me up and put me on the saddle, him close behind me. He gave a nod to his men and we rode off with his arms protectively around me. Was that a spark I felt? No. It couldn't be. I've only just met the man! Although, he is quite handsome!

After a while of just silence I looked over my shoulder at him. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "A white wizard told me." I giggled. "No, I am serious. His name is Gandalf the gr- White." "I see. And what did he say?" I asked. "He said you would be in a lot of trouble, but that I needed to find you and protect you."

"Who is this Gandalf?" I questioned. "Little One, you are full of questions!" He bellowed a hearty laugh that melted my heart. "Well, he is a truly great wizard. He was sent back from death, and darkness, to help save Middle Earth! You see, we are in a time of great war… And with war many things have happened." I nodded and waited for him to continue. His eyes now showing great sadness as I glanced back. He shook his head and sighed. "So many things. So… wrong." He lost thought again "Little One, I must tell you why me and my men ride north." "Of course Eomer." He held tighter to the reigns. "We ride north because my uncle, the king, has fallen under poison by a spy from the opposing side. And because my men will not stop defending our homeland from evils we are banished." I thought on this as he then started to talk on lighter subjects of his homelands. I nodded along and suppressed a few giggles here and there. He told me of the mountains and the plains, how his people came from the north. About their Yule Celebration of the wintertime. In turn I told him of my other homes mountains, and valleys of sand. Tropical forests, rivers, oceans, lakes. I told him how my Earth had changed over time. How the peoples migrated into separate nations. About Christmas, and Halloween, and Independence Day. He asked of my clothes.

"So women there are allowed to wear mens clothing outside the er- bed room?" I giggled this time. "Yes. I actually prefer my pants to skirts and dresses. Less air down… oh and much easier to move about in." He laughed as I blushed at my almost choice of words. " Your people are so different. I can only hope when we break camp at the village, that we may show you some true Rohan hospitality!" he stated quite proudly might I add. I smiled at this. He was a proud man. A happy one too. He must be taken though. Yes… I let this unhappy thought linger and then mentally slapped myself. Why on Earth or Middle Earth would I care about his relationship status so? I shook my head and enjoyed a warm breeze running through my hair. And most likely all over Eomer's face. I giggled. He must have known what I was thinking because he too laughed.

----------

A few hours later, and some uncomfortable cramped up walking, I was in a warm bath that smelled quite wonderful. Just before I got ready to get in Eomer had shown up with an armful of womanly bathing products. "I didn't know what you'd like." He said with a slight blush. I smiled fondly at the thought. Because quite frankly I didn't know which I liked best! So I took a tiny bit of each. I got out of the tub and dried off with a cloth he had also given me… Shouldn't a woman have been doing his job so far?

I dried my hair and put a few small braids in, then put it all in two braids. I wrapped myself in the damp cloth and opened the door slowly. I could see on the bed a beautiful gown. It was red with a silvery trim. There was a necklace matching the trim of the dress. And next to that lay and equally beautiful nightgown. I touched my hand to each, and as I picked up the nightgown I heard a subtle snore. I whipped around to see Eomer asleep on the couch, almost falling off. For the first time for a short of time I'd known him he looked peaceful, and at ease. I looked out the window. No wonder the poor man was so tired! I had probably bathed a whole hour! It was well into the evening. I grabbed the red dress and hurriedly got into it, in the bathroom mind you!

I stepped out of the bathroom again and made to wake Eomer up. I sat in the little room left on the couch and brought my hand up to his face. I moved my hand to his shoulder and gave him a very light shove. His eyes twittered open, and a smile appeared on his face. His right hand moved up to meet mine as he sat up. He took my hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful. Too bad now is not the time for that dress. But tomorrow it will be." I knew I was blushing, because his smile grew bigger. "Eomer?" I asked innocently. "Mm." he replied. "Why did you take it upon yourself to get me girlish things?" Now he blushed. "Well. I. Um… I wanted to see to it that you were perfectly comfortable in Rohan. And who better to make sure of it than Rohan's own third marshal?"

"Thank you Eomer. That is very kind of you. It will always be appreciated, your hospitality on my first night in Rohan." He kissed my hand again and stood up. "I bid you farewell, and a good night Lady Belle." And with that he left. My heart was still beating fast. He's such a charmer! I'd not have expected such from a warrior like him! Maybe some nobleman, but not him. Eomer somehow managed to do what no other man had. He took my breath away at just though thought of him!

I inhaled and changed my clothes for bed. The gown was a soft silky fabric. The bed was a perfect softness. The linen was warm for the early wintertime it was. And my sleep was deep and happy.


	8. Chapter 8

BAHAHAHAHA! No I do not own anything by J.R.R. Tolkien… Dang.

A second special thanks goes to SilverwingsJP! She reading and telling me what she thinks of my fics :]]]]

Another part of the 'who reads what I actually type here' paragraph. As I was typing this up, a guy on VF called me beautiful. I checked out his profile, and all I could think was "dayum!" I got the whole big googly eyes too! HAHA! I really must say he is fiiiiiiiine. But I promise not to leave my fics for a man :]

**Simple Maiden**

**Oh For Pete's Sake!**

Chapter Eight.

"Milady! MILADY!" I shot out of bed nearly punching a poor young man in the face. I gaped at him like a dear in headlights. "Milady Belle, we must leave at once! Eomer is preparing the leave at the moment, among getting your food. But he sent me to fetch you. We will be leaving as soon as your ready!" He turned and left, a tad red in the face. I glanced down at my nightie, which seems to have become.. Slightly un lady like at the moment seeing as it was a bit askew. I blushed a feverishly dressed, packed, and ran out the door.

I rounded the corner to the outside of the home I stayed in running right into someone and landing gracefully on my bum. I heard a worried laugh and I glanced up to be met by the eyes of a man atleast, oh say a hundred and fifty years old or so?

"So sorry my dear, I didn't see you coming!" He stated and gave me a hand up. "Nor I, you sir." I straightened myself a bit, and he smiled. Humph he better not be thinking naughty thoughts. Psh. Old men. "BELLE! We must make to leave at once, though I am glad you met Gandalf." He nodded at this 'Gandalf' fellow and took my arm.

There was so much ruckus about the village. Every man was prepping to leave for battle. Some were quite young though. They seemed eager to fight. Eomer lifted me atop a horse before mounting his own beautiful battle horse. He grasped my hand as soon as he was perfectly stable to ride.

"Belle, I cannot stress how much I want you to stay safe and free of any battle-like event. We will ride close to the safe house of Helms Deep, but I will send you off with Eothain astray of the battle set against orc that has come to reside there. I will only ask you once to stay away from the battle site." He squeezed my hand, let it go, and we both beckoned our horses forth.

The large group of men and myself all moved quickly and swiftly against the hilled plains of Rohan. It was soon to be sunrise as we made for a niche in the side of a great cliff. Gandalf rode close to me. "Belle, you are take these swords for your own protection. You must decide your own fate, chose a side and stick with it. Eomer wishes you to stay away from battle, but battle just may find you my dear. Hold them close, keep safe. Eomer and myself will see you soon!" He rode to the front of the ranks by Eomer. A man broke from running with Eomer to my side. He must be Eothain. I made my horse run to the front next to Eomer, and ignored Eothains protests.

I grabbed his wrist and my scarf that I had received from Ivan so many years ago round it. He took my cheek in his hand and kissed my temple. "Go now with Eothain. He with keep you safe!" I obeyed his order and rode to the side as the Eorlingas rode down a steep slope to save their people. Eothain and I rode off to the side, down a less steep hill.

Orcs had begun running about, terrified or blood thirsty. Unfortunately the latter had decided to head in my general direction. I cannot die, now. Especially with so much at hand to discover in this Middle Earth. I unsheathed the two swords Gandalf had given me. Eothain looked unsure but followed in suite as I rode up to meet the snarling beasts.

My swords clashed against the orcs primitive defenses, quickly cleaning the small area of the even smaller pack. I rode down the hill to help finish the last moments of the battle.

----------

"My lady Belle, you are one crazed woman! I would hate to come between yourself and a target!" Eothain laughed. I could only smile at this. I cleaned the blades on the side of my boot and re-sheathed them, and now looked for a new, more specific target. Eomer.

I got off the marvelous steed that had aided my brief and brutal battling. I pulled him along as I searched for the mane of beautiful golden hair that I of short had come to enjoy the site of. I hoped he hadn't gotten himself hurt! Or worse.. Killed. I shook the nasty picture of his bloodied face from my mind.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen the third marshal recently?" I asked a man who's face was turned from mine. He slowly turned revealing an impish smile. "BELLE!" 2 pairs of arms engulfed me in a bone crushing hug, laughter loud in my ears from more than the two's mouths.

"BENJAMIN! IVAN!" I hugged back. Tears _nearly_ spilling out of my eyes. Wait… How were they in Middle Earth as well? Unless the portal stayed open longer? I opened my mouth.

"Portal stayed open, met up with a bloke named Aragorn (whom is apparently a king he whispered), Haldir rounded up the rest of his gallant force, we suited up, fought, met a man who was looking for you-" "What?!" I shouted, breaking through Ivan's quick 'so basically it went like this-' speech.

"A man's been running around looking for you. Wearing the scarf Ivan gave you too! What's his name Belle? Eh? Prince Charming?" I smacked Benj and Ivan. "Oh for Pete's sake! He this charming man, well more than just charming. He even tried to get me away from the battle, but you know me, I couldn't resist a good adventure to tell children!" They both smiled knowingly. Benj seemingly sad though.

"I'm glad your both here though. Just be nice to him. His uncle is a king! Which mean's none of your mischief will be tolerated!" They grinned widely. "Your _man_ wouldn't happen to have blond hair?-" Ivan started. "Or a thick green cape thing?-" Benj continued. "Or happen to be standing right there?" They said in unison.

I jumped around to see a frantic and stressed looking Eomer. He meet my eyes and quickly stormed over to me, taking me up in his bring great arms. He stroked my hair and snuggle himself into the nape of my neck. "I told you to be safe! And away from the battle, Belle! You could have died!" He held me tighter. And here I thought he probably had a bit more of a temper, but naw. He's a soft teddy bear! I like teddy bears!

I hugged him back "You have an odd way of showing anger with someone, Eomer. And though I didn't stay away from the battle, I couldn't let you men have all the fun!" He gave a soft chuckle. "I seem to have a soft spot for a certain woman who disobeys the marshal's orders." He lessoned his grip and looked me in the eyes.

"_Cough_" I turned to see Gandalf, the twins, and another man adorned in some higher ranking clothes. Eomer released me but took my hand instead. "Kind Theoden!" he bowed, I followed suite by curtseying.

"What business have you with this… Stranger of a woman, my nephew?" Bad timing old man. Really bad. I almost got a kiss from. Oh. I haven't know Eomer very long. How is it I'm so darm comfy around him!?

"Er.. Well, you see uncle-" "BROTHER! UNCLE!" A thin hay-colored haired woman was racing up to us. She practically tackled Eomer, whom in turn let go of my hand for the briefest moment. She then bown to King Theoden before engulfing him in a hug and sobbing. I'm so glad I didn't embarrass myself and bawl in front of everyone. Poor girl. I might not let her live it down if we become friend. Tee-hee.

She goggle-eyed Ivan for a second and turned to me. "Who are you? All women were supposed to be in the caves! You aren't of Rohan that I am sure, but what land let's their women fight? Please tell!" I laughed at her enthusiasm as she wiped the remainder of her tears away.

"My name is Belle. No I never went to the caves. Yes I am not of Rohan. My Land is quite distant from here. I come from a place called the America's." She looked baffled, as did everyone else around, BUT Gandalf, Ivan, and Benj. I giggled as the amount of confusion I had just caused. I think I like being knowledgeable more so than usual. Hmm.

After some short interrogation from the new woman whose name was Eowyn, We had made our way into the refuge for some light food before heading off to bed. Eomer had offered to walk me to my room. But as luck would have it, he led me out to a secluded area adorned with pots of wild flowers.

"Belle?" I gave him my full attention. Only half wanting to salute him and say yes sir. The time wasn't right though. Too serious… "When you gave me your scarf… I mean I don't know if you knew… It has a symbolic meaning for my people… My uncle AND sister noticed… I erm. Well you see." I smiled gently and placed my hand on his arm. His eyes met mine. "It in a way means. Well it DOES mean. thatwearenowbetrothed" I raised my eyebrow and tried to pull the words apart and decipher what he said. We are. We are now? Yes, we are now. That we are now betrothed. BETROTHED?!

My eyes shot open. He had concern and fear running through his eyes, "Eomer, what you say is true, yes?" He nodded. "I never let _any _woman through my doors before. I've never felt so… right about something before. I mean sure it is a very rushed relationship, but in times of war sometimes rushing is the best way to keep together." I hadn't a clue what to say. I mean I had marked him as mine. I had no intention of backing down, though I am scared of settling down.

"Eomer, you know that the situation will call for an announcement, the wedding itself… then little mini carbon copies, right?" He gave me an odd look. I let out a small sigh, I would teach him 'future speak' later. "I meant to say children for the last part. But it also means you aren't allowed to die, and that you learn that I am very free spirited and will probably go into any upcoming battles."

He smiled. Then smiled wider. Then he through me over a should and spun around. "Agreed! Agreed, Belle! But you must promise me you will help me work your peoples traditional ways in with mine, and that you can only battle if you are right by my side the whole time!" It was my time to grin now. He put me on the ground and I pounded on him, hugging him closely.

I nuzzled into his chest and laughed. "I ride with you as well!" I love getting through a predicament cleanly, and this is by far the best thing that's come my way in quite some time. I pulled away, and Eomer took my chin in his large hands. He stroked my cheek and pulled me closer saying " I wouldn't haven't any other way…" And pressed his lips onto mine.

**Author's Note!: **Yes I actually have one for this chapter! *beams* So I would like to know how long people think I should keep the story going? Should it be until the end of the final battle? Or perhaps they get married? Or should I even be so bold as to ask if people want to know their life after marriage? I let them be married! Muahahaha! So, what say you? And now I'm done questioning. But I will let you know that I spelled 'curtseying' right the first try!


	9. Chapter 9

**BAHAHAHAHA! No I do not own anything by J.R.R. Tolkien… Dang.**

_This chapter skips around a bit. I just wanted to get it all out in one setting._

**Simple Maiden**

**Tree Speak**

Chapter Nine.

I awoke to a soft sigh ringing through my ears. A much better way to wake up than yesterday. I opened my eyes to meet the deep brown depths of my '_betrothed_'. He was smilingly lightly. I returned the favor. This was probably the best wake up I've ever had. Though I had only known him three days I felt he knew my soul, my life like the back of his hand. Maybe we were also in love in a past life…

Since when am I a lovesick puppy? Eomer kissed me soundly of all thought. This is why. Mmm. His lips were gentle and warm like a summer breeze. He didn't pry my lips, or try to be too forward. We may be now engaged, but I could tell he was determined to take time and make sure I'm quite comfortable with any ordeal. He really must be like one of those romance novel men. Perfect.

I smiled into the kissed then pulled away, laying my head on his chest. "This morning, Belle is one of victory. As the third marshal I will be expected soon… For I must ride to the place of the now evil white wizard. I will not tell you to not come, because I promised last night I would let you ride beside me, no matter what the cost." He kissed my forehead and got out of bed.

As he was righting his tunic into a more 'presentable' form a knock sounded loudly thought the stone room. He turned on his heels and fast me. "I cannot answer, this is your room!" Eomer whispered. OH! "Yes?" I said to whomever it was outside while I got up.

"Milady, Belle, the King has asked that you accompany him and his company on a long ride today, and is feverishly awaiting your answer." The man outside stated. Eomer grinned. "Of course! I will be at the stable as soon as possible!" I yelled back at the man.

***short break***

We, the king and kinsman, fellows of the nine, Eomer, and myself; Were trotting away through Fangorn forest. It was such a dark and beautiful place. It was like the calm between a nightmare. Eomer rode in front of me, the twins following behind. The talk amongst us riders was few, but intelligent while it lasted. The dwarf, Gimli, obviously loathed being in Fangorn. The elf curious. But Gandalf…

Gandalf was contemplating something far beyond these trees. His whole mind seemed to have wandered to a distant place. His body frozen in time.

We reached the edge of the forest only to see a wall. Utop the wall were two children. Gimli yelled out in surprise and scolded the children. As we got closer I realized they were not children. But small adults. Legolas leaned over "Their hobbits if you were wondering." He smirked and quickened his horse's pace.

----------

We followed a path into the flooded land that had belong to another white wizard. We found some kind of looking stone. The other white wizard died. And there were tree's that could speak! Well they spoke tree speak…

I found out was a hobbit named Pippin seems to have a connection with the seeing stone. I lied down on my bed in one of the few guestrooms of the Meduseld and pondered over this afternoon. I couldn't sleep. And though it was late in the night and my body weary, my mind kept racing. BAH! I got up and redressed and make to walk outside.

I walked out one of the servants doors to the outside, Eowy had shown me all the passages. I walked around to the font a bit, but I wouldn't make it to my destination. A dark hooded figure blocked my path. "his body language should have proved to you he doesn't love you. He just wants…" The figured softly sighed and turned. Legolas stood before me his eyes wet with tears. "He already has a betrothed, Belle. She is a princess of Dol Amroth. He merely toys with your heart strings, he only wishes to use you for his… pleasure. The giving of a scarf or other womanly possession to a man means naught. You aren't really betrothed." Another tear escaped his eyes.

My knees buckled. He must be lying. Or can elves lie? They are like angels are they not? Angels cannot lie. He cannot lie… Eomer lied. A pair of strong arms encircled my frame as I cried all that I could. All of my anger and confusion from leaving my world coming out through my waterfall of tears.

As I sniffled and cried my last tears the arms around me tightened. Legolas' arms. I sniggled into his shoulder. "Legolas?" I started. "Nnn?" I realized he was snuggled into me as well. "Why were you crying?" He released me from his embrace and looked me in the eyes "I cry for reasons I will not burden you with right now, Melloth Nin."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Do not ask it's meaning now, there is someone coming, Lady Belle." He lifted me to my feet. I glanced back at him once more. "Go now, to bed with you!" I jogged away.

I had made it to my door when a commotion arose from the mens guest areas. I hit my head against the door and jogged back down the hall.

"What did you see!?" I walked through the doors just as Gandalf was interrogating poor Pippin. He touched the seeing eye and now some bad guy was after him. I really wish someone would fill me in at times like these

"Belle, fetch some water." I nodded to Gandalf and ran down a different hall to the kitchens. I got a large bowl and ran outside to the pump to get the water.

I had filled it up half way when I heard a rather disturbing commotion coming from the stables. _Most likely just a couple of young lovers._ I filled it up the rest of the way, and dreaded the trip back. The only way back to the thatched royal home was around the stable. Life hates me. I carefully walked back up, only to be toppled upon by the folks that were inside the stable. The water was all over the ground and myself.

"I'm really sorry miss, I didn't see you there." My I rolled over and met eyes with what I had hoped was a couple of young lovers. "Belle, no. It's not what you thi-" The girl slapped Eomer across the cheek. "Not what she thinks? So I lost my flower to you for nothing! PIG!" She ran away crying. I got up and also ran. I ran straight to my room, pulling the vanity in front of it so no one could get in.

----------

I cried ever last tear I had left in me. I don't know why. Legolas was right. I wish it wasn't Eomer who had came to my rescue. Maybe it would have been better I was left for dead...

I sat there for sometime pondering what life would have been like if there were no broken hearts. What would Mum have done? I mean if I really knew my dad or he stuck around for a bit. Mum. She wouldn't want me sulking around. It's not like he had any potential any way. Prick.

A swoosh sounded near my window. I walked over and peered over the edge. Hanging off the side was a beautiful bracelet. It was adorned with green gemmed leaves, and held together by silver. Another quick swoosh sounded and then the silence of early morning returned. I grabbed the bag I received from Eowyn and placed the bracelet inside. No more gifts for now. Even if it is not from Eomer.

I crawled into bed and let sleep consume me.

----------

Later that morning I woke up to the scent of roses and a frech piney scent I have not known before. I stretched and looked about. A maid was in my rooms drawing up a bath for me. I looked at her baffled. _How did she get in?_ The vanity was back in it's previous place.

"Good morning deary, 'twas quite a night last night! I came to draw you a bath, and help you dress. A new commotion has stirred, so be quick! Lord Aragorn waits for your presence in the great hall."

Still baffled I did as she told me (bathed, dressed, ran to the hall), and met Aragorn. He looks so tired, how can someone young look so tired? Poor guy. Ivan and Benjamin were there as well. Though not so tired looking. In fact, Benj looks fantastic, quite chipper for being thrust into battle in a new world.

"Gandalf and Pippin had left for the White city, in hopes that my people can be saved. He must persuade the thrown holder. We must wait here until the beacons on the great mountains are lit and we ride to battle." Aragorn told me.

"More fighting? Oh jeez." I replied to no one in particular.

"Yes more fighting Lady Belle," Legolas chuckled "More fighting. But speaking of which, where did you learn your fluid movements? I caught sight of you at Helm's Deep. It was amazing. I've never seen a woman fight like that before. And Elvin woman are trained to fight almost as young as men."

"Here and there. I took fencing classes as a child. Boxing and karate and tai chi as a teenager. I had to prove to these guys I was as good as any man in a fight." I couldn't help but smile at this. I had all my classes with the twins. Sure Benj was stronger, and Ivan quicker, but I was shorter than either of them and had a swiftness they could not match.

"Impressive, Lady Belle. But I would love to teach you the weapon of my people. The bow, if you have time today." I could see Benj tighten up at Legolas' words.

"As long as the boys can come." I replied. Legolas nodded. Benj eased up a bit. Ivan practically skipped out of the hall to the training yards. This was going to be a long, tiring day. But I intend to make the best of it. No matter the cost.

**Author's Note!: **Sorry things didn't go as they seemed. I have so many ideas for this story its killing me. I almost need another character *shifty eyes* see there another idea! Pfft.


End file.
